


Pretty Little Liars

by JonasDarkbloom



Series: Pretty Little Liars [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Pretty Little Liars, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Betrayal, Blackmail, Character Death, Drama, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Secrets, Stalker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-03-01 03:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13285782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonasDarkbloom/pseuds/JonasDarkbloom
Summary: In the town of Rosewood, the local residents are shocked by popular high school student Barry Allen’s disappearance. A year later, Barry’s corpse was found in the backyard of his family’s old house. It granted the town an opportunity for closure, mainly with Barry’s circle of closest friends, Tommy Merlyn, Oliver Queen, Roy Harper, and Cisco Ramon. After attending his funeral for what they expected to be the final nails in the coffin, they then receive the first hostile text from the anonymous sender who shocks the boys with their rather disturbing alias.“I’m still here, bitches. And I know everything. -A”AU where Pretty Little Liars meets the Arrowverse.





	1. That Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't seen Pretty Little Liars, just search up "Pretty Little Liars pilot" and click the first video that says "Pretty Little Liars pilot beginning" to watch the scene I'll be writing in this chapter. I hope all of you are ready for the hell of a roller coaster I'm gonna put you on with this story. If you haven't guessed already, this is the Pretty Little Liars plot but replaced with characters from The Flash, Arrow, Supergirl, and Legends of Tomorrow. But this story won't be exactly how PLL goes, I'd be adding my own twists and turns. If you have already seen PLL, then please don't spoil. Thanks! Enjoy!

Roy Harper, Cisco Ramon, Tommy Merlyn, and Oliver Queen are in Cisco’s barn for a sleepover. They are all having an amazing time, having drinks and sharing stories and laughing throughout the night. Suddenly, the power shuts off, leaving only the candles to illuminate the room.

“Whoa, what happened?” Roy questioned, looking around the barn. “It must be the storm.” Cisco replied while grabbing a lighter and lighting the other candles, but the sound of creaking in the distance catches their attention. They look at each other, and Tommy grabs his flashlight and turns it on, "Guys, something’s out there." He whispers.

The large door of the barn suddenly creaks open, and the four of them all turn around. “Guys.” Shivers were sent down their spines, and they all stood up from their positions and huddled in a group. They slowly crept to the large door. It was open slightly, giving them fresh air since there was no a/c in the barn. It was windy outside with lightning, but somehow no rain. Time slowed down for them as fear and anticipation ran through them. What was the cause of the door opening? A ghost? A murderer? All of them shrieked and jumped when glass shattered in the distance. They continued walking towards the door, and shrieked another time when someone jumped out at them.

"GOTCHA!" A brunet jumps out from behind the door and laughs, his red bomber jacket glowing from the moonlight. The four of them flinched and screamed, and their faces turned red after realizing what happened. Roy put his hands on his forehead, pissed at Barry for scaring them.

"That’s so not funny, Barry!" Cisco shouted, anger in his voice as well. Barry chuckled and walked over to the chairs, “I thought it was hilarious, guys.” Eventually the four realized it was a harmless prank and laughed. Tommy sat on the couch to the left of Barry, sharing the couch with Oliver. Cisco and Roy have their own separate chairs, across from Barry.

"Barr, did you see the new Bruno Mars video?" Roy sat down in his chair and drank from his cup. “Ugh, no not yet.” Barry sighed, sitting down in his chair.

“I'm loving his new video." Oliver confessed, sitting down on the couch to the left of Barry. "Maybe a little too much, Ollie." Barry smirked, teasing the blonde. Oliver blushed and the rest of them giggled and drank from their own cups.

Barry grabbed a red cup and filled it with beer, and handed it to Tommy. “Your turn.” Barry insisted, in a sing-songy tone. “Go on.” Roy teased. Tommy looked at Barry and the cup, and wanting to impress his friends, he starts drinking.

"Careful Tommy, " Cisco laughed, "take too much and you'll tell us all your secrets." Tommy tilts his head at Cisco and smiles while holding up his drink in one hand and a flashlight in the other. Roy busts out laughing, face turning red. Barry hands Cisco one as well, and he takes a sip. They were all laughing and giggling, their smiles lighting up the dark room.

"Friends share secrets, that's what keeps us close." Barry replied, looking at all of them. The four of them gave him an all knowing smile, impressed with the wisdom that just came out of the boy who skipped classes just to go to the mall.They were all smiling and laughing, having one of the best sleepover ever. Barry then fixed his gaze at Tommy and says,"Drink up." Tommy smiled and started drinking more and all of them laughed. The teasing continued, and so did the laughing.

 

* * *

 

Tommy was on the floor. What the hell happened? The last thing he remembered was drinking the beer and making jokes with the rest of them. Maybe I drank too much, he thought. Tommy looked around. Oliver and Roy were sleeping on the couch. Barry and Cisco were nowhere to be seen. Tommy got up, touching Oliver’s shoulder. He shook him until he woke up. “Ollie.”

“Whoa” Oliver opened his eyes, and moved his legs, causing Roy to wake up. “Where’s Barry and Cisco?” Roy rubbed his eyes and Tommy shook his head, “We don’t know.” There were footsteps outside, and Tommy got up and walked to the door. He saw a shadow appearing and the rocks being stepped on.

“Barry?” he quietly shouted. Cisco appeared at the door, and Tommy’s eyes were filled with confusion.

“He’s gone.” Cisco shouted. Tommy shook his head again, “What do you mean he’s gone?”

“I’ve looked everywhere for him.” Cisco replied, stepping closer to Tommy. Oliver and Roy looked at each other.

“I think I heard him scream.” Cisco’s voice was filled with nervousness and concern. Tommy’s stomach churned at the sentence. Where the hell was Barry?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Try and guess which characters match the characters from PLL :)


	2. New Beginnings, Same Old Town

Tommy looked at himself in the mirror in his empty room. His dad, Malcolm Merlyn, got a job promotion in Iceland, and they all had to move out of the house. But now, they were back. The Merlyn family somehow got their old house back, and it felt like they were only gone for a day. It had been a full year since they left… since Barry disappeared. He took in his self-image in the mirror. He grew out of his “rebellion teen” phase and matured his style. His hair was now completely dark brown, he used to dye his tips a bleach blonde, thinking it was the “new trend” everyone was hopping on. After mixing and matching up his wardrobe style over the years, he resulted to skinny jeans and dark colored shirts and jackets. Of course, he just had to throw in a few accessories. He would casually put on old timey watches of sorts and maybe a few silver and gold necklaces. Honestly, he dresses for school like he’s going to a party.

 

Tommy was shaken out of his thoughts when his mom interrupted him. “Tommy, are you okay?” He turned around to see his mom, Rebecca, standing near the doorframe. He shook his head and looked around, “It’s weird to be home.” He sat down on a heavy box lying in the room and sighed.

“It’s been a year,” Rebecca implied, ‘When you’re 16, that’s a long time.”

Tommy sighed again, “I still think about him everyday.” And by him, he meant Barry, which Rebecca obviously understood. Rebecca walked over to him and sat down on the box facing him. “Why don’t you call your friends? They don’t know we’re back from Dad’s sabbatical.” Tommy shook his head, looking at the window.

“On the news, they’re calling it the anniversary of Barry’s disappearance. Like it’s a party or something.” He sighed and looked at his mom. “Why don’t you give them a call?” Rebecca soothed him and Tommy only gave a small smile and looked away. “You five were inseparable and those feelings don’t just go away.”

Malcolm then shouts from downstairs, “Honey, where’s my mug?” Rebecca gives Tommy an amused look and hands him his phone, implying to call his friends. Tommy smiled and went downstairs.

 

“The mug that I always liked, where is it?” Malcolm Merlyn was digging through the boxes, “All my stuff is in about a hundred boxes.”

Rebecca gave him an amused look, “A hundred?” Malcolm looked at her and grinned, “You know what I mean.” Rebecca walked to the door of the garage, “I’ll look in the garage.”

 

Tommy was busy putting on his leather jacket and backpack, when his dad approached him. “Listen, I, uh, know coming back here brings up a lot of memories.” Malcolm then sighed, “You okay?”

Tommy looked at him and nodded his head, “Dad, I’m still keeping your secret, okay?”

Malcolm only gave him a surprised look and looked at the floor. “I, uh, meant, are you okay with Barry?” An awkward silence overcame them when Tommy didn’t answer the question because honestly, was he okay? One of his best friends disappeared out of nowhere and he never felt so helpless in his life when he realized Barry might be gone forever.

 

Tommy walked to his car once Rebecca came back with his mug. Rebecca put her arms around Malcolm in a comforting hug to his side, while they were watching Tommy get into his car. “And he’s off again.” Rebecca smiled, “We are officially home.”

 

Tommy gets into his car, and turns it on, and looks at the time. 5:32 pm. School didn’t start until tomorrow, so he decided to drop by a fast food place to have lunch before he goes out shopping. He whips out his phone and opens it to his contacts. He thinks about his mom, how she tried to convince him to reconnect with his friends. He thought about for a few seconds. _They probably don’t even remember me._ He closed his eyes and sighed, before shutting his phone off and making his way to the local main center of Rosewood. The main center included the famous Rosewood Mall, the local Rosewood Park, and a bunch of shopping stores and restaurants. Once there, he settled for a coffee shop. Jitters. Tommy has never heard of the place, and decided to give it a try.

 

Walking in, Tommy was surprised. The authentic brick walls on left side of the room gave it a 1980s jazz vibe, and the yellow painted wall of the entrance gave it a home-y vibe.There were multiple chairs and tables, but the one that intrigued him was a sitting area in the corner of the room, an orange couch with another smaller couch on the side of it. It had a coffee table, and it looked like a place where friends could hang out and talk. Tommy noticed curtains hanging in front of the sitting area, and he guessed if the people wanted privacy, they could close the curtains and talk in private. _Genius._ Tommy ordered a soy frappuccino, and made his way over to a booth near the side where people would order. There was no one else around, except for a brunette reading a book. He sat next to the girl, with a chair separating them. The brunette was reading a book, Tender is the Night.

 

Tommy looked around the shop, and suddenly his eyes land upon a poster across the room. A Missing Poster for Barry Allen. The poster was black and white, and he remembered Barry’s parents parading around town throwing the posters left and right like it was confetti.  He remembered the picture of Barry, the picture was taken from his side and Barry’s head turned to look at the camera, and he gave one of his most brightest smiles. On the bottom, it read, **Would now be 16.** _Barry_ _, where the hell are you?_ Tommy thought. He looked down in sadness and grief, and the brunette next to him noticed.

 

“You all right down there?” She asked, taking a break from her book.

“I’m a bit jet lagged. I just got back from Europe.” Tommy anwwered her, giving her a smile.  _Ok wow, she’s pretty_ .

“Where in Europe?” She asked, closing her book.

Tommy turned to her and replied, “Iceland.” Tommy gave her a small smile and turned away, but the brunette seemed to want a conversation. “I spent some time in Reykjavik before I went to Amsterdam.” Tommy turned to her again, and nodded his head in interest, and she continued, “It’s a great city.”

Tommy gave her another smile, and suddenly, he was very interested in this teen, who seems to be a traveller. “So, do you go to Hollis?”

The brunette looked at him and smiled, “Nope, still in high school. But my dad teaches there.” She replied, a smile forming at her lips. _She has really nice lips- okay shut up, no, this is a stranger you JUST met._

“What does your dad teach?” Tommy now wanted to get to know this mysterious person.

“English.” She replied back, and Tommy scooted himself closer to her, although he didn’t have any more space since he was sitting at the edge. “I, uh, I think I’d like to teach.” Tommy informed her, and the brunette's smile became wider.

 

Suddenly, a song played from the jukebox in the shop, and Tommy’s eye widened. “God, I love this song.” The brunette nodded her head and grinned, “B1159.” Tommy looked at her in wide eyes again, impressed that she knew the title of the song. Wanting to make a bold move, he grabbed his drink and moved to the stool that was separating them. The brunette only smiled and they turned towards each other.

“You’re smart, you’ve traveled, and you have great taste in music.” Tommy locked eyes with her, “I’d like to know more about you.” Tommy waited for a response, and she replied back in a few seconds, “Yeah. I’d like to know more about you too.”

 

Tommy thought this was perfect, he had made a new friend, a very pretty friend, in fact. After exchanging names and chatting a bit more, the deeper they started to talk about their personal lives, the more Tommy wanted to get to know this brunette. So if the brunette ended up sitting on top of the counter in the bathroom and making out with him, what could go wrong?

 

* * *

 

Roy Harper was looking at himself in the mirror at Rosewood Mall, trying on some new sunglasses. After putting on a different glasses, he thought he found the one. He looked at himself in the mirror, and smiled, because God, he was so attractive. He looked at the lady behind the counter, who totally was not staring at him trying on the glasses.

“Could I see the Pradas in the front?” He asked, giving her one of his best flirtatious smiles.

“I’ll have to put some in the back.” She shyly replied. Her cheeks blushing. Roy took of his glasses and showed off his stunning blue eyes.

“But they’re all maybes.” He tilted his head and tried to look adorable but hot at the same time, and boy, did it work.

 

“Hey is this me?” A boy shouts behind and asked Roy for his opinion. The boy was trying on a black and white striped scarf.

“Or is it a little too much your mother?” Roy smirked  and the boy’s eyes went wide and turned around to look at the mirror, giving himself a disgusted look. Roy turned to the lady, who was now holding out a Prada sunglasses. Roy smiled at her and took it, and put it on. He admiringly looked at himself in the mirror and touch up his hair, before turning around to the boy behind him.

The boy’s scarf was long gone and he gasped at the glasses, “ I am loving those glasses. How much?”

Roy tilted his head and replied, “350.”  The boy only shrugged and gave him a look that said _not bad._ Roy smiled and looked up at the second story of the mall, and he caught Cisco Ramon looking at some clothes. He hesitated, before deciding to talk to him.

He turned to the lady, “I’ll be right back.” and smiled at her. He walked away, putting the glasses on his head, and the lady was left staring at him.

 

“I cannot believe Francisco Ramon actually has time to shop.” Cisco turned around and noticed Roy, and he rolled his eyes and chuckled. “I mean, you’re interning for the mayor, taking classes at Hollis, and redoing the barn. And in your leisure moments, you Facebook and tweet.”

Cisco smiled at him, “You know me, I like to stay busy.”

Roy scoffed, “It’s called a summer vacay, Cisco.”

Cisco put down the jacket he was holding, “Yeah, the last day. Besides, you spent yours sunning and shopping.”

Roy laughed, “Tweet tweet.” Cisco laughed as well, before picking up another jacket.

He hesitated for a few seconds and asked Roy, “Did you see the paper today?”

Roy gave him a small smile and nodded, “Yeah.” The two locked eyes for a moment.

Cisco grinned, “He’s gone, but he’s everywhere.”

Roy looked down at the polished floor, “I can’t believe it’s been a year.”

Cisco nodded, “Do you remember what Barry said that night, about our secrets keeping us close?”

Roy slowly nodded. “I think it was the opposite,” Cisco admitted. The two looked at each other for a few seconds, and Roy broke the cold silence between them.

“So! What’s the occasion?” Roy looked at the jackets that Cisco was also looking at.

“Family dinner,” Cisco informed, “we’re meeting Dante’s fiance.” Cisco grabbed a white jacket and walked over to the register.

“Did Mr. Perfect find a Miss Perfect?” Roy teased.

“She’s a Med Student, so everyone’s thrilled.” Cisco rolled his eyes, and Roy noticed the jacket he was about to pay for. He looked disgusted, and walked over to another rack of clothes. “And that’s not the right jacket, you need to turn heads.”

Cisco turned around, “Away from Dante? Please.” Roy grabbed a velvet red bomber jacket and held it up to him, “He doesn’t always have to win.” Cisco smiled and accepted the jacket.

Roy grinned at him one more time,“See you around the playground.”

 

“See you.” Cisco smiled at him before Roy walked away. He wasn’t sure if his statement about Dante was right or not. To him, it seemed like Dante was always winning, always better than him. He remembered a memory from a few weeks before, when he got a perfect A on his AP Spanish History essay. His parents were all over him, congratulating him, and of course Dante had to shadow him again by announcing his plan to propose to his girlfriend, Nyssa, which got all of the attention from his parents. Dante just had to over achieve him, it’s like it physically pained him if he didn’t shadow his younger brother. But you can’t pick and choose your family, right?

 

While going down the escalator, Roy planned his escape. He’d just casual avoid the lady who gave him the glasses to try on, and hope that she forgot about him. Then he would meet up with his friend, and they’d both walk out of the mall with handfuls of shopping bags. And if anyone had managed to catch him, he’d just pretend he forgot that they were on and apologized. He slowly started getting nervous, and he shook himself out of his thoughts as he reminded himself he had done this a bunch of times before. Besides, it was just glasses, right? It’s not like it’s a diamond.

  
Walking towards the exit, he smiled at the guard and put on his glasses. He strudded confidently, until the guard came up to him. “Hey, Sir!” He stopped dead in his tracks and his heart started beating like a hundred times faster. _Oh shit. They’re gonna send me to jail or juvy. I’m so screwed. They’re gonna make me wear a jumpsuit, aren’t they? Ew, they’re gonna have to make me pick up trash on the side of the highway. Ok, first of all, that’s like 10 different diseases, and second-_  Roy was shaken out of his thoughts when the guard tugged at his arm. He turned around and the guard held up his shopping bags. _Oh, right. I left him those for him to guard so I could shop more without the extra weight slowing me down._ He looked at the guard and relaxed, and took the bags.

“Thank you.” The guard nodded and Roy turned around and walked away. He saw his friend and made his was over to him.

“I so thought you were busted.” The boy gaped at him, who was now wearing a much more fashionable scarf.

“Nice scarf, Winn” Roy complemented.

Winn replied back, “Nice glasses, Roy.”

They confidently walked out of the store, successfully pulling off another heist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, it's a lil dry but I promise the chapters will be longer and more action packed. Who's this mystery woman?? I put a little clue in there so congrats if you found it. And I cannot wait for Bitchy Barry flashbacks :)


	3. Problems are Never Far From Over

The next day, it’s the first day of school in Rosewood. When Tommy saw the familiar school, a wave of nostalgia overcame him. Looking at the large building, he remembered  the five of them, him, Cisco, Oliver, Roy, and Barry, all hanging out in the front of the school every morning. They all acted like they ruled the school. Well, it was mostly Barry, but they all secretly felt like they ruled the school too. His dad drove him, but before he could get out of the car, Malcolm stopped him. “Hey.” Tommy turned to face him and sighed, “Look, it’s the first day, and I don’t want to be late.”

Malcolm nodded and looked at him, “I love you, Tommy. You know that, right?”

Tommy nodded and gave a small smile “Yeah. I know.”

Tommy didn’t want to feel anger and betrayal everytime he looked at his dad, but the only way for that to stop was to tell the truth. But he doesn’t want to, not when it could ruin his so called “perfect” family.

“And you know that I love your mom.” Malcolm tried to assure him.

Tommy turned away for a moment, and looked at him again, squinting his eyes, “Do you?”  

Malcolm sighed, “I made a mistake, okay? And I will be sorry about it for the rest of my life. I just hope that someday you’ll be able to forgive me.”

Tommy put on his backpack and shook his head, “I hope so too.”

Tommy walked out of the car, and closed the door. He turned around and stared at the car driving away, and froze at his spot when he looked at the back window of the car and a memory came over him.

 

*Flashback*

“Tommy! Hey, guys! Barry! Hey!” Winn was waving behind them, a good distance putting him behind Tommy and Barry. The two was far away from Winn, but they could still hear him.

The two were walking together eating ice cream, when Winn Schott, or “Loser Winn” as Barry liked to call him, saw them and tried to get their attention.

“You hear Winn?” Barry laughed, teasing the boy behind them.

“Hey, Tommy!” Winn shouted.

“Maybe we should wait.” Tommy felt sympathetic for Winn, he was never really popular at school.

“Hey, guys!” Winn shouted some more, trying to get both of their attention.

“My god. Is he ever gonna get a clue? What a loser.” Barry teased, and Tommy chuckled before Barry grabbed his arm and told him to “come here” and they started running away from Winn. They turned a corner, and left Winn to stop in his tracks and start walking the other way, with tears in his eyes catching into his glasses as he realized Barry and Tommy didn’t want to talk to him, or they didn’t like him. He was used to it, others bullying him or rejecting him, but it still stung.

The two were still running, well like jogging, and giggling when Barry stopped in front of a car parked behind the bushes. Getting closer, Tommy realized whose car it was.

“Hey, isn’t that your dad’s car?” Barry asked, frowning at the sight.

Tommy pulled his arm away from Barry, and stared at the horrific sight in front of him. There, looking through the back window of his dad’s car, were his dad and a brunette making out. Tommy’s eyes went wide. He froze in place. His dad was making out who is not his mom! He couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think. He felt so betrayed, just imagine what would happen to his mom if she found out. He felt anger somewhere inside him, but was overclouded with sadness. This would tear apart his family. Who the hell was this woman?

*End of Flashback*

 

Tommy was shaken out of his thoughts when he heard his name being called.

“Tommy?” He turned around to see a tall, muscular figure coming up towards him. _Oliver?_

“When did you get back?” The figure walked towards him and Tommy was once again filled with nostalgia.

"Hey!” Tommy pushed his sadness beside from the memory, and embraced Oliver into a tight hug.

“Yesterday.” Tommy replied, cozying up to the familiar touch of the other.They pulled away and Tommy was amazed at the man before him.

The long hair that he was used to was now gone, but replaced with shorter hair. Oliver seemed to have gained muscle, and seemed to grow taller too.

“I almost didn’t recognize you.” Oliver started, walking towards the school with Tommy by his side. “I think the last time we saw each other, you had blonde tips in your hair.”

Tommy shook his head and scoffed, “Yeah well, when your parents want you to be yourself and you don’t know who you are..” He pointed a finger at his hair and Oliver nodded, “You wore it well.” Tommy laughed, he missed the talks he and Oliver used to have when they were kids.

“You should have called. It’s so weird just running into you here.” Oliver implied, and Tommy gave out a small “oh”.

Tommy shook his head again, “Well, we kind of lost touch, Oliver, remember?” Oliver looked at the ground, “That's what we had to do.” The nostalgic, exuberant atmosphere between them suddenly turned grim and depressing.

“I saw a poster of Barry yesterday.” Tommy confessed.

“It’s awful. I mean, we all know he’s dead, right?” Oliver asked, which got a strange look from the brunet as none of them has ever really said out loud that Barry could potentially be dead.

“I just never heard anyone say it.” Tommy admitted. The school bell rang, and the two made it up the steps and into the building.

 

“So, I hear the new teacher’s really hot.” Oliver said as they walked into their first period classroom.

Tommy smiled and took a seat next to Oliver, sitting at almost the back of the classroom. As he placed his bag down, he saw a familiar face walk into the classroom. Tommy’s eyes went wide and he turned to Oliver, “Is that Roy?”

Oliver nodded his head and smiled, “He’s the most popular guy in school now.” Tommy turned to look at Roy again. “And when there’s Roy, there’s Winn.”

Winn came in the room now, and completely blew away Tommy. Apparently, the figure ditched the glasses and oversized frumpy sweaters.

“That’s Winn?!” Tommy asked, still with wide eyes.

Oliver smiled at him, “Can you believe it?”

Tommy turned to him and gasped, “Wow. Talk about a makeover.”

He turned to look at them again, and found that the two had noticed them as well. Roy gave Tommy a small wave,flaunting his new self-image to the other.Tommy waved back, and asked Oliver, “What’s up with him? You two fighting?” Oliver rolled his eyes, “We didn’t just fall out of touch with you, Tommy. We all fell out of touch with each other.”

 

Cisco then walked into the room, looking at Roy and Winn but not saying hi.

“They’re not so close anymore.” Oliver pointed out.

Tommy shook his head in understandment, “So they're friendly, but not friends.”

Oliver nodded and the school bell rang. The teacher was writing on the board, but Tommy was paying attention on his binder rather than the teacher. The teacher then turned around and noticed Tommy.

“Holy crap” Tommy heard the teacher say and he looked up, and his eyes met hers.Tommy’s eyes went wide and so did the teacher’s. The students all turned around and looked at Tommy, including Cisco.Some students were looking back and forth, at the teacher and Tommy. Suddenly, Tommy’s cell phone rang and he looked away, reaching into his bag. The students looked away, and tried to pretend nothing happened.

“Uh, I’m Ms. Bertinelli. Your new English teacher.” The teacher then spoke, breaking the silence. Tommy looked at his phone, and froze at his desk. He had received a text.

 

“Maybe she fools around with her teachers all of the time. A lot of teachers do it with their students, just ask your dad. -A”

 

Tommy looked at the last letter of the text. _A?_ _A as in Allen? Barry Allen?_ Tommy soon then became furious. First of all, someone is pretending to be Barry. Secondly, he got the worst teacher he could possibly get.

 

The bitch his dad cheated with.

 

* * *

 

Oliver was in his kitchen, helping his mom, Moira, arrange a gift basket for their new neighbors. The neighbors were moving into Barry’s old house, which Nora and Henry Allen decided to sell a few weeks ago.

“I can’t believe they sold the house.” Oliver told Moira, which earned him a sympathetic look.

Moira shook her head. “Just too many memories for the Allens.” She was arranging the treats in the basket, trying to make them look presentable.

“I can’t even imagine.” Oliver handed her the wine bottle, “It’s just so weird to think about other people living in Barry’s house.”

Moira gave him another sympathetic look, “I know, honey.”

 

After putting the last items in the basket, Oliver wanted to change the subject. “Tommy’s back.”

Moira gave him a wide smile, “Does he still have blonde hair?”

Oliver chuckled, “No, Mom, he doesn’t.”

Moira was arranging a few pieces, “You know something I never really understood that family, why would a mother let his son do something like that?” She confessed and walked over to the table to get a few more pieces.

“Because they believe their kids are their equals, not their property” Oliver shot back, giving Moira a funny look.

Moira looked at him, “Honey, I don’t think you’re my property, but I’m your mom.” Oliver sighed and relaxed his shoulders. “What kind of mother would I be if I let you run around looking like a goth?” Oliver chuckled, and Moira continued. “That kind of lifestyle might fly in Europe, but it’s not gonna get you very far in Rosewood.”

Oliver looked down, and looked back up at her. “Not everyone dreams of making it in Rosewood, Mom.”  Moira smiled at him, giving him a small “Oh”.

Moira walked out of the kitchen, and Oliver whispered to himself, “Some people dream of making it out.”

 

* * *

 

 

Stopping in front of the old Allen house, Oliver was taken aback. He remembered all the countless time he slept over here. He remembered all the crazy reckless stuff they used to do. Falling out of touch with the other boys was had for him after Barry’s disappearance, but he managed to adjust to it. Oliver looked up at the window near the side of the house on the second story. That was Barry’s room. He remembered staying up till they all had bags under their eyes, and waking up in the afternoon with sore headaches from the night before. He smiled to himself, thinking of all the memories he experienced with Barry. Barry was special to Oliver. Although he didn’t want to admit it, Barry’s disappearance affected Oliver the most. 

 

There were people coming in and out of the house, probably unloading the mover’s boxes and getting rid of the stuff left inside from the Allens. Stepping closer, he looked at the boxes in the front lawn. There were boxes filled with Barry’s old stuff. His notebooks, sport equipment, trophies, etc. Oliver reached out to a red and blue medal, the medal Barry won when he completed a marathon around Rosewood. Oliver remembered being there near the finish line, rooting for Barry. He was snapped out of his thoughts when a blonde approached him.

 

“You want that?”  Oliver looked to the blonde coming out of the house. She had long blonde hair and deep blue eyes, and looked very flattering to Oliver. “Sara Lance, aka new girl.” Oliver smiled at her, getting lost in her eyes, before realizing he was staring.

“I’m Oliver.” Oliver reached out the gift basket his mom made. “Welcome to the neighborhood.” Sara gladly accepted it, a bright smile forming.

“Thank you. Mmm, foie gras and cornichon. My favorites.”

Oliver smiled at her, he liked the way Sara smiled. “It's from my mother.”

Sara chuckled, “I figured.”

She looked at the medal Oliver was holding and shrugged. “That stuff was in my room. You can have anything you want.”

Oliver looked at the stuff piled onto the grass. “It all belonged to Barry.” Oliver gave her a small smile, which she noticed.

She furrowed her eyebrows, “Is he a friend of yours?”

Oliver looked down again, “He was. A long time ago.”

He looked up again and Sara shook her head. “That’s all I get? No details?”

Oliver looked at her confused, and smiled. “Umm, there were five of us, who used to hang out, but we don’t anymore.”

Sara gazed at him and asked, “Would it be outrageous of me to ask if you’ll help with our last few boxes?”

Oliver nodded his head. “Yes.”

Sara tilted her head, very confused.

Oliver chuckled, “But I don’t mind.” Sara smiled, and Oliver put down the medal and helped the pretty blonde with the boxes.

“So why aren’t you still friends with the boy who used to live here?” Sara asked, going into her bedroom that used to be Barry’s, with Oliver by her side.

“You ask a lot of questions.” Oliver pointed out. “How else am I supposed to know you?” Sara laughed, and Oliver put down the box he was carrying. “There you go. Another question.”

Sara tilted her head and looked at him and shrugged. “Fine. Your turn. Ask me anything.”

Oliver looked around the familiar room, and spotted a picture of Sara and brunette on her drawer. “Who’s this?” He asked, pointing at the picture.

“My sister, Laurel.” Sara informed him. “Annoying, but I love her.” Oliver put the picture down, “I have a sister, too. Her name’s Thea.” Sara grinned at him, and she started folding the laid out clothes on her bed.

“Does your sister go to Rosewood High, too?” Oliver asked.

Sara put down the clothes she was folding. “Yeah. She’s trying out for clubs all week so you might see her after school.” Oliver looked around the room again, “Oh, she should try out for archery club. I’m the captain.”

Sara paused and looked at him up and down. “I bet you’re good. You totally have the body.”

Oliver only blushed and smiled, and stared out the window.

Sara approached him again. “If you’re a big jock, would you kill me if I smoked a little weed?”

Oliver’s eyes went wide and he stared at her. “Now?” He asked, and Sara shook her head. “I won’t if you don’t want me to.”

Oliver crossed his arms and hesitated. “Where are your parents?” Sara walked over to her bed and sat down.

“Relax, they’re out. And so is Laurel.”

Oliver hesitated again, “Go ahead.” Sara grabbed her hidden sash under her bed, and looked at Oliver. “You wanna join me?”

Oliver walked over to her and sat down on the bed. “No thanks.” Oliver never really liked smoking weed, even though he had never done it before. He found the act pointless.

Sara scooted closer to him and chuckled, “Okay, then. I'll corrupt you someday. You okay with that?”

Oliver looked down and up again, and smiled at her. “Yes. I think I am.”

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile at the Ramon house, Cisco was giving Dante a tour of the barn he renovated.

“What do you think?” Dante stepped outside and walked over to where Cisco was standing.

“You have an eye for design. I absolutely love it.” Cisco crossed his arms and smiled at the compliment. “Thank you.”

Cisco did, in fact, put a lot of work into redoing the barn. He spent all hours browsing magazine catalogs and making trips to home stores, and even watching renovating videos in his free time. He had to paint walls, destroy parts of the barn, and add new things as well. Overall, he  was worth it. He could finally move out of the house, and into the barn.

“Honestly, when Mom said you were converting the barn into a loft, I couldn’t see it.” Dante confessed, “But, it’s beautiful. Job well done.”

Cisco smiled, his heart warming at the compliment. “I’m glad you like it.” Dante was never really the one to give out compliments, so at times like these, Cisco cherished it.

“And I totally appreciate you letting us move in.”

Cisco’s smile faltered, “What?”

Dante looked at him confused, “Nyssa and I are staying in the barn while we redo my place in the city.”

Cisco was furious. _This just like Dante_. He didn’t even ask him permission to stay, it’s like he expected Cisco to give it up for him.

“I’m moving in for Junior year, Dante, that’s the deal I made with Mom and Dad. I got the grades, I did the internship, I gave up my summer because I wanted this.”

Dante only tilted his head and shrugged. “Well, you’ll just have to wait.” Unbelievable.

Cisco shook his head, “Why can’t you stay in my room?”

Dante only scoffed, “We’re a couple, Cisco. We need our own space and Mom and Dad agree.” Just then, Nyssa walked out of the barn, and approached the two. “But they promised me.” Cisco felt betrayed and angry at the time, he spent so much labor into accomplishing his dream and Dante just whisks it all away.

 

“Is everything okay?” Nyssa asks, looking at the two. Dante puts his hand on her shoulder and gave her a look that said _don’t worry, everything’s fine_. Nyssa turned to Cisco and smiled, “I’m Nyssa.”

Infuriated, Cisco couldn’t even think of a response, he just crossed his arms and gave both of them a death glare. “I was hoping you’d be happy for me.” Dante pouted, putting an arm around Nyssa.

Cisco straightened is posture, “Well, you know what they say about hope. It breeds eternal misery.”

Cisco glared at the couple one more time before turning away and walking, well more like stomping, back to the house. Nyssa obviously noticed the tension between the two brothers and Cisco’s angry vibe.

“Sounds like he was counting on moving into the barn.” Dante just smiled and scoffed, “Don’t worry about Cisco,” Dante kissed her temple, “He’ll get over it.” Dante and Nyssa walked back to the barn, while Cisco stomped back to the house and closed the door behind him.

 

A couple hours later, Cisco managed to chill down and lessen his temper, and decided to read a book in the backyard. He’s leaning onto the backyard chairs, with his legs resting on the coffee table, enjoying the quiet night and silence. He looks up from his novel, To Kill a Mockingbird, and sees Nyssa putting out a cigarette.

“Shouldn’t you know better? I mean, you are a med student, right?”

Nyssa looked at him and put her hands in her pockets, “You’re a bit of a smart ass.”

Cisco looked up from his book again, “A bit?” Nyssa laughed and turned to look at the plants.

Cisco looked down at his book, and turned a page. “Does my brother know you smoke?”

Nyssa turned to him and shrugged, “Does he have to know everything?”

Cisco looked up and stared at her, a smile forming on his lips because of the very true statement Nyssa had said that he lives by. Nyssa stared at the ground, and moved closer to Cisco.

“I’m sorry that we’re moving into your loft. If you want me to say something…” Cisco interrupted her, “It wouldn't make a difference.” He knew this all too well. But he grinned at her.

“Thank you for being sorry.” Nyssa shrugged and smiled as well. Cisco decided to go back into the house, so he moved from a resting position to a sitting position.

“You’re not like Dane’s usually girlfriends.” Cisco closed the book and looked at her.

Nyssa grinned from ear to ear, “How am I unusual?”

Cisco got up from his chair and hesitated to answer. “We’re late for dinner.”

He stepped over closer to Nyssa, and grinned at her. “I actually like you. That’s what’s unusual.”

Cisco kept walking, and Nyssa turned around and smiled at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Oliver meeting Sara is like Emily meeting Maya, I hope so because I literally copied the script, but the plot between them will be different. And yay, the first text out of the four from -A! So in the show, Aria (Tommy's character) meets Ezra (who she meets like how Tommy and Laurel met from the previous chapter) and finds out he's her teacher. Which is weird since they made out. So they pursue a relationship after many episodes. I decided not to do the whole student-teacher relationship, and so now Tommy has a very interesting teacher. And also, the first Bitchy Barry flashback!!


	4. The Devil Within

Chapter 4

It’s the next day in Rosewood, and it’s any other average day for the boys. Well, that’s what they thought at first. Oliver was walking Sara home, and both of their hands brushed together multiple times as they walked down the sidewalk.

“Thanks for walking me home.” Sara thanked him, and she couldn't stop staring at the way Oliver’s eyes would crinkle when he smiled or how his blue eyes shined in the sunlight.

“It’s no big deal. Practice doesn’t start until four.” Oliver informed her.

Sara shook her head, “I’ve never had a jock friend before. I guess that makes you my first.” Sara bumped her hips with him, and sent Oliver stumbling back and laughing.

 

Oliver’s smile faded when he saw the garbage men throwing away Barry’s old stuff. They didn’t even handle it with care, they just threw it in the truck like it was some sort of… well, trash. Oliver stopped walking, and his happy attitude dimmed.

Sara noticed and asked him, “Are you okay?” Oliver glanced at the sight and turned to Sara.

“It’s hard for me to talk about,” Oliver started walking towards the house, with Sara following, “I didn't tell you everything about the boy who used to live here.” Sara thought about the day before and remembered who the boy was. “Barry.”

Oliver looked down at the grass and continued, “He disappeared last summer. He’s still missing.”

Sara gave him a sympathetic look. “That must have been awful for you.” Making their way up the steps, Oliver continued. “I used to think if I didn’t talk about him, I wouldn’t think about him.”

Oliver paused and Sara looked at him. “But you still do.”

Oliver glanced down and mumbled a weak “Yeah.” The two locked eyes, blue meeting blue.

“I’m sorry.” Sara’s tone sounded sincere and caring, and her eyes trialed down to his lips, and she leaned in.

Of course, Oliver thought she was giving him a kiss on the cheek, and he leaned in more to the left, and caused Sara to miss her target. She pulled away and froze. Sara looked down and they both giggled, trying to make the awkward situation a little less awkward.

“See you tomorrow?” She asked, trying to know that she hadn’t messed up by trying to kiss him.

Oliver nodded, “Yeah. Bye.” Sara gave him one last smile before entering the house, and leaving both of them rethinking about the event.

 

* * *

 

Later in the day, Oliver made his way out of the school’s shower and to his locker. He had just finished practicing for archery, and sports usually made him sweat a lot, so he was forced to take a shower after every practice. Opening his locker, he noticed Cisco walk in with his bat, noting that he had just finished whatever sport he was playing that day. Their lockers were separated by 3 lockers, but the two could still talk.

“Hey, you been hanging out with Tommy?” Cisco questioned him, while opening his own locker.

Oliver shook his head, “Not really.”

When his locker opened, he noticed a piece of paper inside that wasn’t there before. He grabbed and opened it, confused and shocked with what the note contained.

 

“Hey Ollie! I’ve been replaced, you’ve found another friend to kiss! -A”

 

Cisco noticed Oliver was staring at the paper. “Oliver.” He stepped closer to Oliver, noting something was wrong. Oliver quickly folded up the note and turned to Cisco.

“Is everything alright?” Oliver gave him a fake smile, “Why wouldn’t it be?” Cisco nodded after a few seconds and left, leaving Oliver to think about the note.

 

* * *

 

A couple hours later, day turned into night and Cisco was reading a book on his bed. He heard giggling outside, and realized it must be Dante and Nyssa. He slowly got up from his bed and made his way over to the large window in his room that had direct view of the backyard and the barn. He saw Dante and Nyssa giggling and laughing on the front of the barn, and the two has gotten back from their movie date. Cisco was staring at them, and he felt a ping of jealousy and anger when Dante started kissing Nyssa. Jealousy and anger at what though? Them coming back from their date and going into the barn like it’s their home? The “home” that he put so much effort into building?

 

Cisco was snapped out of his thoughts when he got a notification on his computer. He walked over to his little work area, where all the thinking and work comes from. He saw he got an email, and opened it. He furrowed his eyebrows after reading the email.

 

From: A

To: Cisco

 

Poor Cisco. Always wants Dante’s girlfriends.

But remember, if you kiss I tell.

 

-A

 

Cisco was shocked, and he looked around, surely no one could have seen him staring, right? And who the hell was this A person? He suddenly remembered a memory from a few summers ago with Barry.

 

*Flashback*

Barry walked in the kitchen, laughing with Roy as they decided to spend the day at Cisco’s house. Barry was wearing nothing but shorts, showing of his tan skin and abs, and Cisco was wearing shorts as well, but Roy wore a red shirt that day. On the kitchen counter was a tray of cookies, and Roy grabbed one. But before he could put it to his mouth, Barry stopped him.

“Are you gonna eat that, sweetie?” Barry gave him an amused look, slightly teasing at his weight, and Cisco glanced between the two. Roy looked at the cookie, and slowly put it down. “I’m being a friend, Roy.” Barry pointed out.

Dante walked in, holding hands with his girlfriend. “Aren’t you suppose to be at Barry’s?” He asked, making their way to the counter. “Hey guys!” The girlfriend shouted, and the three replied back, “Hi, Lisa.”

“You still need help with your scoop, Cisco? I’ve got my stick in the car.” Lisa questioned Cisco, but Dante spoke before Cisco could reply back. “Lisa, what are you, his babysitter?” Dante scoffed and started to walk away with her.

Just then, Barry turned to Cisco and said, “You need to tell your brother.” Dante stopped and looked at the three. “Tell me what?”

Cisco hesitated answering, and Barry looked at him. “Nothing.” He replied. Dante rolled his eyes and looked at Lisa. “Come on.”

The two then walked away, leaving Barry having a disappointed and pissed off face aimed directly at Cisco.

“Outside.” Cisco demanded, implying for the two of them to talk in the backyard. Barry followed Cisco outside, having a smug grin on his face.

Closing the door, Cisco shouted, “What the hell are you doing?”

Barry crossed his arms and locked eyes with him. “He’s gonna find out.” Cisco also crossed his arms and snapped back, “No, he’s not.”

Barry looked at him and smugly grinned, “I promise you, he is, because if you don’t tell him, I will.” Barry gave him a threatening look, and Cisco was taken aback.

“I thought you were my friend.”

Barry scoffed and shook his head, “Don’t you get it? I’m trying to help you do the right thing.” His voice escalated, and so did Cisco’s. “It was one kiss.”

Barry rolled his eyes and started to walk away, but Cisco quickly grabbed his arm with both of his hands and pulled him back.

“Now, you listen to me, Barry.” Barry leaned in closer, head high and squinting his eyes, anger radiating off of him.

He quickly snapped back with a louder voice, “Or what?” Barry gave Cisco a look that said _try me, see where it gets you._

Cisco has had enough of Barry at this point. “If you say one word to my brother about Lisa, I will tell everyone the truth about the Eddie thing.”

Barry only squinted his eyes, obviously pissed off at Cisco now. He furiously pulled his arm back, and walked away. Cisco was left to try to calm his anger down.

Meanwhile, Roy was on the other side of the glass door eating a cookie and wondering what the hell just happened.

*End of Flashback*

 

Cisco got up from his chair after revisiting the memory, and he walked over to the window. The window also gave him view of Barry’s bedroom window, since they were next door neighbors. He thought he saw a brunet turn around and walk out, and Cisco’s eyes went wide.

“Barry?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the chapters will get longer and soon those 40 minute episodes will be in one chapter, I'm really excited to see how this story will continue.


	5. You Can't Turn Back the Hands of Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since we don't know anything about Roy's parents in the show, his parents will now be Ashley and Tom Marin, just like Hanna Marin's parents in the show. (If you hadn't guessed already, Roy's character is Hanna). If you want to put a face to a person, just search up the names I stated above (Ashley Marin, Tom Marin)

Oliver and Tommy were sitting on a chair in the front porch of Tommy’s house. Oliver decided to go to Tommy’s house, because he needed to talk about the note that was left in his locker. “I’m sorry for just stopping by.”

Tommy looked at him and smiled, “No. Anytime, Ollie. Come on, you know that.” Oliver glanced down and smiled, it’s been a while since he had heard Tommy call him Ollie. Oliver desperately wanted to tell someone about the note, so if he was going to do it soon, he might as well tell it to Tommy now.

He hesitated, but after a few seconds, he confessed. “Somebody left a note in my locker.” He began, making eye contact with Tommy.

Tommy’s eyes went wide, “From ‘A’?” Oliver looked at him with a wild expression.

“You too?” Oliver asked, and Tommy nodded. “Do you think it’s him? Is it possible?” Tommy questioned, glad that he could talk to someone about this. Oliver shook his head, “Only Barry could have known.” He thought about the note again, but Tommy was lost.

“What? Known-- known what?” Oliver looked at him and hesitated. “It was…”

“Personal?” Tommy cut him off.

Oliver shook his head again. “I really believed he was dead.” Oliver was the kind of person to find some logic in things that didn't make any sense, so after the first few months of Barry’s disappearance, Oliver lost hope and began to think he was dead.

“Yeah. Yeah, we all did.” Tommy confessed, obviously feeling the same way Oliver did. “Could he really be back?” Oliver asked, trying to find some sort of meaning behind him and Tommy’s message.

“I think he’s playing with us.” Tommy leaned in closer.

Oliver shook his head, “Why would he do that?” Who would do that though? If you disappeared for a year and thought to have been dead, shouldn’t you come back asking for help and not messing with people?

“It’s _Barry_ we’re talking about here.” Tommy pointed out, “I mean, wasn’t that his favorite sport?”

Oliver was completely lost now. “Should we tell someone?” He asked, trying to find a way to end this.

Tommy looked at him and hesitated. “I don’t- I don’t know about you, but… I can’t” He couldn’t tell anyone about his message from -A, or else the person would ask to see the message and he would have to confess his dad cheated on his mom. A silence fell upon them until Oliver spoke again and changed the subject.

“I’m glad you’re back.”

He smiled and Tommy returned the smile and shook his head, “It’s funny… I mean, even though I grew up here, I feel like a total outsider.” This was true, Tommy was gone for just a year and yet he never felt so lost in the town he had once called “home”.

Oliver turned to him, “Me too.”

Tommy gave him a weak smile, and a silence fell upon them once again. Barry’s disappearance really did affect them.

 

* * *

 

“I ran into Rebecca Merlyn today.” Ashley Harper said, putting the takeout food onto the plates, and Roy was busy setting up the table. “Why didn’t you tell me Tommy was back?” She asked, glancing back at her son getting some napkins.

“It’s not like we’re still friends,” Roy spilled, earning him a sympathetic look from his mother.

“He didn’t know your father left,” Ashley handed him his plate and they made their way to the table, “I _hate_ telling that story.”

Roy sat down, “So change the sory. I did.” Ashley slowly chuckled at him. “You grew up. You grew apart. It was mutual, and, honestly, we are much happier without him.”

Roy smiled at her and Ashley smiled back, “Roy..”

Roy spoke before she could begin another parenting lesson, “Say it enough, and you’ll actually start to believe it.” Roy looked down at his food and started picking out the tomatoes from his salad.

“Well, I have to admit, it does sound a lot better than the truth.” Ashley admitted, taking a sip from a drink.

“Nobody needs to know that we got dumped.” Roy stated, giving her a supporting look.

Ashley put down her drink, “ ‘We’ didn’t get dumped. I did.” Roy continued on, “He left both of us.”

Before Ashley could respond, Roy’s phone rang. He grabbed it out and Ashley was not happy.

“If that’s Winn, I’m staging an intervention.”

Roy didn’t answer her, just opened the text he got.

 

WE NEED TO TALK!!!

\- Cisco

 

“Roy. It’s dinnertime.” Roy looked at her and he was going to respond, but Ashley’s phone rang.

Ashley gave him an amused look, smiling at the irony. “It’s Ashley.”

Just then, the doorbell rang and Roy got up and walked to the door. There was a cop standing outside, and a man dressed in a suit and tie.

“Roy Harper?” The man asked.

Roy answered back, “Yeah. Why?” The man then reached into his pocket and pulled out what seemed to be a wallet.

“Is your mother home?” He opened the wallet and showed a police badge, and Ashley came up behind Roy. “Let me call you back.” Ashley hanged up the phone, and was puzzled by the police standing in the doorway.

“What’s this about?”

The man tucked his badge away and began, “We received a call from Rosewood Mall security They have your son on tape shoplifting a pair of sunglasses.” The man looked at Roy, and Roy’s eyes were wide. He swallowed as he froze in spot, and his mom looked at him and back at the man. “I’m sure there’s been a mistake.”

The man, Detective Harrison Wells, dismissed her, “I don’t think so. Could you turn around?”

Wells reached behind and grabbed handcuffs, and Roy’s eyes were wider than before.

The handcuffs were put on him and he softly whispered “mom” to her, giving off a cry for help.

 

* * *

 

At the police station, Roy was sitting on a chair, with the handcuffs off, waiting to get the hell out of that place. His mom had managed to talk to  Wells, and they’re now currently talking privately in his office. Roy turned around to look at the closed door, and turned back around to evaluate the events that lead before this that overfilled him with guilt. He looked to his side and saw a bowl full of jelly beans, and he reaches for a handful.

_God, I need to stress eat._

But before he could bring up the handful of jelly beans, his phone rang and he had to drop the treats. He reached into his phone and opened it up. He read the text in shock and confusion.

 

“Be careful, Roy.

I hear prison food makes you fat.

-A”

 

After waiting a few minutes in the police station trying to think about who the hell this “A” person was, he saw Wells rushing to grab hit coat and run out of the precinct. In fact, Roy just noticed, but all the cops were in a rush. More and more cops were rushing to get in their cars and leaving. He saw his mom heading out, and Roy got up as well.

“What’s going on?” Ashley ignored his question and just said, “Let’s go.”

Roy gaped at her. “Really?”

Once in the car, they sat there in silence. Ashley was the one to break the silence. “In a small town like this, what people think about you matters.”

Roy didn’t look at her, he softly said, “I know.”

Ashley turned to him. “Then why would you risk it all to steal a pair of sunglasses? Roy, I buy you everything you need to be popular.”

Roy twisted in his seat and softly snapped back at her, “That’s not why I do it.” Ashley looked at him in confusion. “Then why do--? This is something you _do?_ ”

Roy leaned back against the chair before answering, “A few times.” Roy  thought about it, it was a _few_ times, right? _I mean, there was that moisturizer at the mall last week. And the week before, a baseball cap. And the week before-- ugh, okay it was all summer long but blame Winn, he started it._

“This is about your father, isn’t it?” Ashley asked him, “You think this is going to get his attention.”

Roy stiffened in his spot. He waited a few seconds before answering. “I made a mistake.” He was trying to fight back the tears.

“In Rosewood, you don’t have room to make a mistake. And neither do I.”

Roy snapped back again, “I’m sorry… I’ll fix it somehow.” Suddenly, the tears were getting harder and harder to fight back.

“You will deny you did anything wrong.” Ashley commanded him. He looked at her with his eyebrows furrowed.

“It was a misunderstanding.” She continued.

“But..” Roy was questioning what her plan was, did they really have to lie?

“I’m taking care of it.” She assured him, and she started the car engine.

Roy leaned to his side and closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down from the anxiety.

* * *

 

Walking down the sidewalk to Sara’s house, Oliver thought long and hard about who “A” was. He or she somehow knew things that only Barry would know, so could “A” really be Barry? He noticed an ambulance passing him, turning the street. Curious, he started walking faster until he could see Sara's house. There were multiple cop cars and police men, and Oliver’s gut twisted in his stomach. Something must have happened to Sara. Oliver practically ran to her house, squeezing his way through the crowd of people gathering near the house to see what was going on. Running to the front lawn, he saw Sara standing on the steps of the house.

“Sara!” Oliver sighed in relief.

“Oliver!” Sara shouted back, and Oliver pulled her into his arms into an embracing hug.

“I thought something might have happened to you.” Oliver pulled away but held on to her arms.

“I tried to call you.” She stated, her face filled with nervousness and concern.

“What’s going on?” Oliver asked, his expression the same as Sara.

Trying to decide how to tell Oliver, Sara softly said, “They found your friend.”

Oliver’s eyes went wide open. _Barry_. He pulled his hands away from hers. “I knew he was back,” Oliver walked to the steps of the house, “Is he inside?”

Sara grabbed his wrist and turned him around. “Oliver. I’m sorry. They found Barry’s body.”

After hearing this, Oliver’s whole world slowed down. He pulled his arms away, and he tried to say something but his brain couldn’t form words. Sara looked to her left, and Oliver looked at what she was staring at. There, on stretcher being pulled away by two men, was Barry’s body inside a black body bag. Oliver couldn’t believe at the sight in front of him. He watched them take away Barry’s body. Tears started forming in his eyes. Barry was dead. _His_ Barry. He couldn’t process what was happening. Someone had done this to Barry. Barry, who was always kind to Oliver. Maybe not to others, but he was always kind to him. Barry, who Oliver can always rely on to comfort him or to cheer him up. His Barry Allen, who Oliver can confide in his deepest darkest secrets and gaze into those mesmerizing green eyes of his. He couldn’t be gone. There must be a mistake. No one would do this to Barry Allen. _His_ Barry Allen.

 

Roy was squeezing through the crowd gathering in front of the house. He saw the body being taken away. His eyes went wide, and he tried to find some sort of logical reason about who the body was. He heard the people around him gossip, and one of them said, “I hear it’s Barry Allen.” Roy froze in place. He didn’t know what to do, he was _just_ arrested and now they find Barry’s body?

_Wait, Barry's dead?_

 

Tommy was in his car, driving to the street, finding it difficult since police cars were scattered throughout the street. He gets out of his car, and sees a body being taken away. He looks around, and sees Cisco standing on the opposite sidewalk behind him. They notice each other, and Tommy races over to him with a nervous expression. He glances back, and sees them putting the body into the car. Reaching Cisco, Tommy stand by his side, watching the sight unfold.

“I heard the cops took Roy to the police station today.” He says, and Cisco quickly asks him, “Wait, you don’t think he’d ever talk about--”

“The Eddie Thing?” Roy appears from behind them and cuts Cisco off, “We made a promise.”

The three then stand side by side watching the sight before them unfold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry.


	6. I'm Still Here, Bitches

“Current owners of the residence were in the process of demolishing the structure to make room for a renovation project  when workers made the gruesome discovery.”

Roy was listening to the news in his house after the discovery of Barry’s body, with a large blanket covering him and eating a bucket of chocolate ice cream.

“The parents of the deceased were unavailable for comment, but a family spokesperson has confirmed the gazebo was under construction the summer 15-year-old Barry Allen disappeared. Tonight, the family is asking for privacy as they come to term with the sad ending to a year-long mystery, and local authorities are coming to terms with the fact a killer is at large in Rosewood.”

Roy grabbed the remote to change the channel, but a loud thud from the entrance caught his attention. He muted the TV, and held tight onto the blanket, as he saw the cop, Harrison Wells, loudly throw his shoes off his feet and start making out with his mother. Wells pushed Ashley to the wall, and put his hands on her hips and roughly kissed her. Roy was left to stare in wide eyes, nervousness, guilt, and fear running through him. Wells pulled away, and held her hand, leading her upstairs. While walking up the stairs, Ashley turned around to look at Roy, and Roy gave her a look mixed with _what the hell_ and _I’m sorry_. Roy realized why he wasn’t in jail right now, his mom had offered the dirty cop something in exchange for his freedom. He swallowed a lump in his throat, regretting every decision he made that lead up to this. Now, his mom had to pay the price.

 

* * *

 

Days later, it was the day of Barry Allen’s funeral. All the residents of Rosewood gathered around in Rosewood’s local church, where the funeral was being held at.

“The discovery of his body rocked this community, and today, hundreds of mourners gather to say goodbye to Barry Allen.” The newscaster said, looking at the camera pointed at him.

 

Oliver walked to the church, his mom’s arm holding his and his sister, Thea, by his side with his father walking behind them. Oliver was forced to hide back the tears, he wanted to prove to his family he was strong. But waking closer and closer to the church, the tears became harder to fight back. At the entrance outside, he met up with Cisco and the Queens and Ramons hugged and greeted each other. Oliver and Cisco hugged each other the longest, melting into each other’s embrace as they were going to their best friend’s _funeral_.

 

Tommy looked through the large windows of the church. He was on the higher level, far away from any crowds or people. He needed to take a breath after arriving at the church. All those people dressed in black, with those sad expressions on their faces, he couldn’t handle it anymore. Never, in a million years, did Tommy ever think that he would someday be going to Barry Allen’s funeral. Especially when he was so young.

 

After a few minutes, he walked towards the stairs that led down to the main room and back into the church. Tommy walked into the church, his parents already seated somewhere. He took a quick breath of fresh air after the kiss with Laurel. Like he said, he doesn’t want to do anything that would get her in trouble, or anything that she wasn’t ready for. He looked around trying to find his parents, but it was hard since there was literally _hundreds_ of people in the church. He saw Nora Allen, Barry’s mom, talking to the pastor.

 

“Mrs. Allen?” He said, walking over to her.

Nora looked at him and grinned, “Tommy. I’m so glad you came.” Nora sweetly hugged Tommy, and it reminded him how nice Barry’s mom always was to his friends.

“ I asked the other boys to sit together up front,” she said after pulling away, “it’s what Barry would have wanted.”

Nora pointed to the direction of the other boys, and Tommy nodded and smiled, “Of course.”

 

He walked over to the front, sighing as he just wanted to get the funeral over with. He looked at the large shiny black coffin, and his head dropped. _Wow, he’s really in there_ . He looked at the dozens of beautiful bouquet of flowers resting on top of the coffin, and noticed the picture of Barry next to it. _He was so young_. He wiped away the tears as he realized he was staring for too long. Approaching the front, a hand grabbed his hand and Tommy looked at Roy, who gave him a weak smile. He noticed the others also had the same expression of sadness and grief, and the three scooted to give Tommy space to sit.

 

“Poor Barry.” Oliver sniffed, wiping away the tears.

Roy smiled, “Can you believe what a scene this is?”

Tommy grinned as well, “Barry would have loved it.” Barry always loved getting attention, he was always in the spotlight somehow.

Cisco nodded his head, “Popular in life and death.”

Roy leaned over to look at Cisco and Oliver, and noticed the stream of tears going don Oliver’s face. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a hip flask. He hands it to Oliver, but he shook his head.

“No thanks, I don’t-”

“Today I think you do.” Roy cuts him, and Oliver takes the flask.

 

Tommy’s phone goes off with a notification, and Roy’s reminded of the text -A sent him. Tommy opens his phone, and Roy asks, “Anyone we know?”

Tommy slowly shuts his phone off and replies, “Not, it’s just my mom sending my a text.”

Oliver, Roy, and Cisco all lean back into their seat and look down at the floor, guilty expressions on their faces.

“Oliver and I aren’t the only ones who got messages from ‘A’, are we?” Tommy asks with wide eyes.

Cisco and Oliver look at each other, and suddenly, the murmuring in the church escalates. Noticing this, Cisco turns around and is shocked by what he sees.

”Oh, my God.” He softly gasps, ‘It’s Eddie.”

This causes the other guys to turn around and be shocked at what they see. They see Eddie Thawne holding onto his step sister, Cynthia. Cynthia then helps him sit down, and it’s obvious that Eddie is blind. The four are filled with guilt, and they turn their heads back, diverting their attention back to the funeral. Nora then sits down next to Tommy and asks, “Did you see that Eddie Thawne was here? I didn’t realize he and Barry were friends.”

Cisco replies back, “They weren’t.” Cisco looks back one more time at Eddie, who was wearing a pair of sunglasses to hide the fact that he was blind.

The pastor then stands up and begins the funeral, “The Lord giveth, and the Lord taketh away...”

 

After the funeral, the four of them walk out of the church. They huddled together as a group, and was stopped when Wells approaches them.

“Oliver, Cisco, Tommy, and Roy.” Wells approaches them, and the boys looks at each other, confused.

“Do we know you?” Cisco politely asks, and Wells pulls out his card. “I’m Detective Wells . I understand you were all good friends with the victim.” He then hands out the card, and Cisco takes it.

“Yeah, we were.” Tommy says.

“I’m gonna need to talk to each one of you.” Wells points out, determined to find out what happened to Barry.

Cisco then hands the card to Oliver. "We talked to the police when Barry was missing,” he says, and Wells shakes his head.

“And I intend to go over every one of your statements. This is no longer a missing person’s investigation, it’s a murder.” Wells looks at the four and continues, “Rest assured, I will find out what happened that summer.”

And with that, Wells walks away, leaving the four boys alone. They watch Wells walk away, and sees Eddie walking with Cynthia to a shiny limousine. The driver opens the door for them, and Eddie carefully steps in.

The four then notice Wells observing them, and they all turn around.

“Do you think he knows about--?” Tommy hastily asks but is interrupted by Roy, “No. How could he?”

Suddenly, all of their phone rings simoustanly. They all look at each other, and slowly pull their phones out.

“Oh, my God.” Tommy gasps as he reads the text. “It’s from--” Roy gasps as well, and Oliver cuts him off, “I got one too.”

Cisco then reads the text aloud and all of them read the last part of it together.

“I’m still here bitches. And I know everything. -A”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rewatching PLL for the tenth time makes me realize there was so many clues and easter eggs in each episode. Hope you liked the chapter! ... And this officially is the end of the pilot episode of PLL! A 40 minute episode turned into a 12,000 word story. Next chapter will be out soon! Can't wait for all of you to read it!


	7. The Eddie Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the return of Eddie Thawne to Rosewood, the boys must face an unpleasant past as questions arise about Barry's death.

After the emotional wreck that was Barry’s funeral, the boys decided to grab a coffee to discuss who -A was and what their plan of action was to stop him or her. The four sat in a small table in a restaurant, Apple Rose Grille, with Roy and Tommy on one side, Oliver and Cisco facing them.The restaurant was surprisingly quiet, there was maybe only 10 other people in the restaurant.

 

“Why was Eddie there?” Tommy asked.

 

Cisco stared at his cup of coffee, “I guess he’s back.”

 

Roy took a sip of his iced tea and pointed out, “That cop acted like we were suspects or something.”

 

Cisco looked up and met the gazes of everyone else.

 

Oliver turned to everyone, “Do you think we looked guilty?”

 

Tommy looked at Oliver, “Why would we? We haven’t done anything wrong.”

 

Roy took a sip of his tea and put it down, “Except lie about that Eddie thing.”

 

Cisco leaned over the table and looked around the room before whispering, “We promised we’d never bring up the Eddie thing again, remember? It never happened.”

 

Tommy looked at him in disbelief, “Have you found a way to forget? I still wake up sometimes in the middle of the night.”

 

Cisco cut him off, “Tommy, it was an  _accident_.”

 

Roy took out his flask filled with alcohol, and poured some down his drink. This earned him a look of disgust from an old lady sitting at a table across from him.

 

Roy faked a smile and tilted his head, “It’s medicial.”

 

The old lady gave him a look of disbelief, and Roy shouted, “Cramps.”

 

 Cisco looked weirdly at him and turned around to look at who Roy was talking to.

 

“I don’t get it,” Oliver asked, “how does ‘A’ know something about me that only Barry knew?”

 

Roy took a sip of his spiked drink, and looked at the others to answer Oliver. “Barry knew all of our secrets, but…” Tommy spoke up, “We never knew any of his.”

 

Cisco shook his head while holding his cup of coffee, “I knew some.”

 

They all turned to look at him. “Go on.” Tommy said, nodding his head.

 

Cisco looked up to look at the others for a short second and looked down again.

 

“Talk.” Roy insisted.

 

“I can’t.” Cisco claimed, and Tomm shook his head. “Cisco! No, you are not gonna drop a bomb like that and just clam up!”

 

Cisco put down his drink, “He’d so kill me if I told you!”

 

Roy crossed his arms on the table and raised his voice, “He’s dead!”

 

Oliver sighed and a silence fell upon them. Cisco spoke up, “Barry was seeing someone that summer.”

 

Oliver perked up and quickly turned to him, “I knew he was keeping something from me…” He looked at the others who had a confused expression and he quickly added, “from us.”

 

Tommy asked, “Well, why didn’t he want us to know?”

 

Cisco replied with a sigh, “She was an older girl, and she had a boyfriend.”

 

The four were trying to connect pieces that weren’t there to a puzzle that could never be solved.

 

“Who was it?” Oliver asked. Cisco shook his head, “He never told me her name.”

 

Roy rolled his eyes, “Okay, that’s only half the secret.”

 

Cisco glared at him, “Well, it’s more than you ever got from him.”

 

Tommy shook his head in sadness and disbelief.

 

“How is it that Barry told us nothing, and we told him everything?” He asked.

 

Oliver tried to assure him, “Because he made us feel like we were part of something special.”

 

Roy looked down and up again, and smiled, “We were.” Tommy pouted his lips, “I miss that.”

 

Cisco looked at him and agreed, “Me too.” Oliver whispered with a glum expression, “I miss Barry.”

 

Roy studied him, and noticed Oliver was fumbling with the fabric bracelet that Barry had given to him that included Oliver’s name. Roy also remembered his own bracelet, lying somewhere in a drawer, and that Barry gave all of them similar bracelets.

 

“I can’t believe you’re still wearing that.” Roy pointed out.

 

“Barry still wears his.” Oliver replied, still playing with the bracelet. “Wore.” He corrected himself. Getting used to the fact that Barry was dead seemed to be a challenge.

 

“When Barry didn’t come home that night, I knew something terrible must have happened,” Cisco said, referencing to the night that Barry disappeared, “But there was always some part of me that imagined someday he’d just show up.”

 

Tommy nodded his head in agreement, “Yeah. I used to think that maybe he’d just… run off with some girl.” Tommy grinned, and so did the other three.

 

“He was lying on a beach somewhere.” Oliver added to the imagination.

 

“Or getting  tan out by the pool with that hot lifeguard.” Roy added while smiling.

 

“Ohh. Yeah… what was her name?” Tommy asked, remembering the ‘hot lifeguard’ that all five of them talked about one summer night after spending the day at the pool.

 

“Who cares?” Roy scoffed and mocked an action that Barry most certainly would have done, “Save me!” The others laughed softly, and a silence fell upon them again.

 

The door opened and frequent tappings of a cane could be heard. Tommy looked at the person who entered, and he tapped on Roy’s bicep to get his attention. Roy turned to him in annoyance and looked at the direction Tommy was pointing out. Soon, all four of them were all looking at the guest appearance of Barry’s funeral, Eddie Thawne. Eddie was holding a large cane, frequently tapping it on the floor so he could sense his environment. Eddie walked pass the guilty four, and took a seat on the booth near the window. They all looked at each other, implying that they should all leave. The four grabbed their stuff and made their way out after paying for their drinks. Out in the entrance of the restaurant, they all looked at each other before walking in their separate directions.

 

* * *

  


The next morning, Roy was pouring himself a steaming cup of coffee. Ashley walked into the kitchen, her suit on, ready for work. She put down her thermal cup, implying for Roy to pour her some. They listened to the news playing in the background.

 

“Big changes are on the way in our weather. A nasty storm system is heading our way, bringing heavy rain, and thunderstorm. We’ve got partly cloudy skies.with temperature in the mid - to upper- 60s. Right now, it’s 62 up in Riverside….”

 

Ashley emptied the carton of milk in her thermal cup and spoke up, “Oh, well, that’s the last of the milk.” Ashley opened the lid of the trash with her foot and dropped the empty carton.

 

“It’s on the list.” Roy replied, grabbing his phone and bag, ready to go to school. He walked to the big mirror in the hall connecting the kitchen to the front room of the house. He touched up his hair, and Ashley stepped next to him, putting on lipstick.

 

“In other news, Rosewood Detective Harrison Wells held a press conference this morning.” The newscaster said, and the two were reminded of the awful encounter with the dirty cop. “The coroner did release his findings this morning, and although Barry Allen’s body did show signs of blunt-force head trauma, the cause of his death was suffocation.”

 

Wells said on the news. Ashley walked to the tv and turned it off, and Roy swallowed a lump in his throat. Ashley turned to look at the sad expression on her son’s face and asked, “Are you okay going to school today?”

 

Roy turned to her and faked a smile, “Yeah. I’ll be fine.”

 

The two looked sadly at each other and Ashley shook her head, “I don’t want to think about what the police are saying, and you shouldn’t either.”

 

Roy looked down and Ashley continued, “Try to remember Barry as the handsome boy you knew.”

 

Roy smiled a real smile for a quick second, and he turned to her again and said softly, “I’m really sorry, Mom.”

 

Ashley raised her head, “For what?”

 

Roy glanced at the TV that once displayed Wells’s face on it. “The cop.” He replied.

 

Ashley straightened her back and raised her head, “It’s over. Okay?” She grabbed her bag that was on the counter behind them, “We won’t be seeing him again.”

 

Roy quietly nodded his head and turned to the mirror again to fix his red shirt under his leather jacket.

 

“Is that crimson red?” Ashley asked, looking at his reflection. “It’s a good color on you.”

 

Roy warmly smiled at the compliment, and so did Ashley.

 

* * *

 

 

“I had to look  _twice_ to make sure that was Roy.” Rebecca admitted, and Tommy’s eyes widened as someone finally agreed with him. ‘“Right?” He exclaimed, recalling when he first saw Roy after his trip to Iceland. The two were drinking coffee together and talking about the funeral.

 

“And his mother too. That was  _some_ funeral dress. His mother didn’t get  _that_  from Curvy Girl.” She pointed out, talking about Ashley Harper.

 

Malcolm walked into the dining room, and grabbed his own cup of coffee.

 

“Who shops at Curvy Girl?” He asked, overhearing the conversation.

 

“No one, anymore.” Rebecca answered. “Do you not have time of breakfast?” She asked, looking at the man who seems to be in a rush.

 

“No, I’m probably gonna be late tonight, too.” He replied, and Tommy stared at him from his cup.

 

“Late nights already? We just got here.” She pointed out.

 

Tommy put down his drink and asked, “Yeah. What’s that about?”

 

There was a chance his father could be seeing that bitch, Helena Bertinelli, again and he did not want for this little love affair to continue behind their backs.

 

“What’s it about?” Malcolm scoffed, “Being gone for a year. Playing catch-up. Faculty meetings. Changing my curriculum. Demanding students.”

 

Tommy put down his drink and gave him a cold stare. “Maybe your family’s demands should come first.”

 

Malcolm’s smile faded and Tommy stood up. “I’m gonna be late. Love you, mom.”

 

He grabbed his back and walked out of the house. Malcolm watched him leave, and Rebecca spoke up, breaking the silence.

 

“What was that about? You guys were getting along so well when we were away. I don’t get it.”

 

Malcolm fumbled with his bag. “Well, you know, he’s … he’s a teenage boy, Rebecca. Aren’t they all moody and unpredictable?” He walked to the entrance, ready to start his work for Hollis. Rebecca put down her drink, and watched him leave.

 

* * *

 

Oliver was reading a book on the couch in the front porch of his house. He loved weather like this, where he could sit outside and drink a coffee while reading a new book. He noticed Sara walking towards him and he smiled. They both chuckled, and Oliver motioned for Sara to sit down on the space next to him.

 

“So,” Sara asked, “Are you okay?” Oliver thought of a reasonable response, but Sara cut him off. “That . . .  was a dumb question. Of course you’re not okay.”  

 

Oliver smiled softly as she continued, “I, um, I thought about going to the funeral, but I … I didn’t know him, and it didn’t… feel right.” Sara took a deep breath and Oliver turned to her.   


“No, I… I understand.” He replied.

 

Sara looked at the cup he was holding. “Can I have a sip?” She softly asked.

 

“Sure, do you want your own?” He questioned her and held up his cup.

 

Sara locked eyes with him. “I’d rather share yours.”

 

She answered, and Oliver handed her the cup. Sara took the cup, and her hands briefly touched his, but he pulled away after she took it.

 

Sara leaned back and sighed, and took a sip of the warm coffee. Oliver noticed her tired vibe and the bags under her eyes.

 

“You look tired.” He pointed out.

 

“I haven’t gotten much sleep,” She handed him back the cup, “My mom found another one of Barry’s boxes in the basement. There were pictures of him in my room. His room. He’s everywhere.” Oliver’s content feeling dialed down to a grief feeling. “And that poster.” She finished.

 

“Someone should take those posters down.” Oliver replied, his voice groggy and tired, “It hurts way too much to look at them.”

 

Sara placed her hand on his shoulder, “Oliver… I’m so sorry.”

 

Oliver turned to look at her, and the two embraced each other in a warm hug. They stayed that way until Moira Queen walked up to the steps and noticed the two.

 

“Is everything all right?” She asked, confused as to who her son was hugging.

 

Oliver pulled away, “Mom, this is Sara Lance.”

 

Sara warmly smiled at her, and Moira immediately knew of the last name that was plastered all over the news, second coming to Allen.

 

“Oh, Sara, hi!” She reached out her hand, but Sara quickly got up and hugged her. “Hi!” She brightly exclaimed.

 

Moira patted her back and Sara pulled away. “Well, I would say welcome t the neighborhood, but…”

 

“It’s kind of hard when your backyard’s a crime scene.” Oliver finished the sentence off, and Moira sighed, “Still?”

 

Sara shook her head and looked down, “It’s.. where people come to be close to him.” She put her hands on her chest above her heart, “They light candles and leave teddy bears. I get it, but it still feels like his house.”

 

Moira nodded her head in understandment, “Sure.”

 

“I can understand how you’re not sleeping.” Oliver said, and Sara mumbled a weak "Mhmm."

 

Shortly after, Moira went inside and Oliver and Sara sat on the porch for a few minutes before heading off to Jitters together.

 

* * *

 

Cisco focused his eye on the target. Stepping onto the grass of his backyard, he put the hockey stick near the first ball in the row, and hit. The ball was sent flying back, and hitting the target. He sighed a breath of relief, and twisted his neck and shoulders. It was currently 9am, and he had been practicing for field hockey since 6. Whenever he would feel stress or nervous, he would usually go do something nerdy or practice for his sport. He wanted to avoid that terrible Russian history essay, so field hockey practice it is. He lined up his stick again, and the ball was sent flying back to the target. It was a nice shot, but he felt like he needed to be better.

 

“Nice!” He heard Oliver say behind him. He turned around and saw him with a blonde. “So I hear you’re gunning for varsity captain.” Oliver chuckled.

 

Cisco relaxed his position and leaned against the stick. “Well, I have a shot, so…”

 

Oliver and the blonde walked over to him and Oliver stated, “If a Ramon has a shot, he takes a shot.”

 

The blonde chuckled, “Is that a drinking game?”

  
Cisco looked at her and nodded at how awesome the blonde seemed to be, “Yeah, it should be.”

 

Oliver laughed and proceeded to greet the two. “Cisco, this is Sara,.”

 

Cisco’s smile dimmed as he realized the familiar name. He had heard about the family that now lives in Barry’s house, particularly from the news.

 

“Oh.” He said, looking at Sara.

 

Sara quickly understood and sighed, “Yeah. New girl who moved into dead boy’s house.”

 

Sara widened her eyes as she just thought about what she had said. Oliver and Cisco seemed pretty offended, and she didn’t want to hurt Oliver or hurt any of his friends. Cisco just stared at her in disbelief at what she had just said.

 

Sara shook her head and looked down at the grass. “I can’t believe I just said that.”

 

“Yea, I can’t believe you just said that either.” Cisco agreed.

 

“I think Brad Pitt and I are missing the same sensitivity chip.” She mumbled, trying to lighten the mood.

 

“It’s fine,” Cisco replied, the smile returning back, “We’re all trying to find a way to deal with it.”

 

“Um, Sara and I are going for some caffeine.” Oliver declared, changing the subject, “Do you want to join?”

 

Cisco gasped, “Oh, I’d  _kill_ for a latte, but, um..” He glanced at his setup behind him, “This is my only time to practice, so..”

 

Oliver nodded, “We’ll catch you later.”

 

They smiled at him one last time before walking away and Cisc returning to his state of concentration.

 

“He’s intense.” Sara pointed out after a few seconds and Cisco behind them.

 

“If you knew his parents, you’d understand.” Oliver backed up Cisco, and the two made their way to Oliver’s car.

 

Sara nodded with a simple “Mm.”

 

* * *

 

 

After the mess that was Barry’s funeral and Laurel and ‘A’, Tommy realized he needed to get lessen his problems. He didn’t want to start small, he wanted to make one of the major problems complicating his life gone. And that was one Helena Bertinelli. He couldn’t stand to be in her class, not when all he is reminded of is his dad cheating. If there was a way he could get out of that class, he would gladly take the chance.

 

Just his luck, he saw Helena Bertinelli walking his direction as well.

 

“Can I talk to you?” He asks, stopping in front of her.

 

She adjusts her handbag, and smiles, “Yeah, of course.”

 

“I’d like to transfer out of your class.” Tommy states, wanting to get this conversation done already when it just started. Helena looks down and sighs. The students then start filling the hallways, and she sighs one more time.

 

“Can you come inside for a minute, please?” She asks, not wanting to talk in the middle of the hallways with hundreds of students watching and listening.

 

He hesitates, but he answers her. “Yeah.”

 

He walks over to the classroom, and makes his way to her desk. Helena closes the door behind them, giving them privacy. “I understand where you’re coming from.” Helena begins, approaching him, “I just… wish that you could stay in the class.”

 

Tommy shakes his head, does this bitch not know what she did?

 

“This feels like the right thing to do.” He states, giving her a cold stare.

 

“I could keep what happened to your dad and I in check.” She assures him.

 

“Well, I can’t.” He bites back, “And even if I could, I don’t want to. It’s too hard to sit in this room every day and call you Ms. Bertinelli. Okay? I can’t pretend like you didn’t do anything wrong.”

 

“So…” He pulls out the paper from the books he was carrying, and hands it to her. “Will you sign it?”

 

She quickly scans over it, and reads “conflict of interest” under the question that asked what the reason was for transferring.

 

“Are you sure?” She asks, and Tommy nods, “Yeah, I’m - I’m sure.”

 

She takes a pen from her desk and she signs it, and Tommy quietly breathes a sigh of relief. He thought there was a small chance she wouldn’t sign it.

 

She hands him the paper and he gladly accepts it. “Thank you.” He says, and she responds with a small “Mm-hm.”

 

He walks out of the classroom, relieved that he could finally get out of that bitch’s class.

 

“Will the following students please come to the office: Oliver Queen, Tommy Merlyn, Cisco Ramon, and Roy Harper.” The intercom blasted throughout the halls.

 

The students huddled in their classes, and the halls were now empty. Oliver froze in place next to his locker, while Tommy walked around the corner. Cisco came out of the class next to them, and Roy was walking towards their way. Coincidentally, they were all now in a group, and they looked at each other in confusion. What could they have wanted with the four? They silently started to walk towards the office, when Tommy’s phone chimed. He grabbed out his phone and froze.

 

“Wait.” He told the other boys, and they all turned around to him. “It’s from A.”

 

The three leaned in closer, to look at the message displayed on the screen.

 

“Dead boys walking. -A”

 

They all looked at each other again before walking to the office. They were shaken up after the -A text they received after Barry’s funeral. They were so certain it was him until they found his body.

 

They were all sitting next to each other on an old leather couch in the principal’s office. They were all watching Wilden pacing around in front of them, combing through papers in is hand.

 

“So let’s see,” Wilden sighed, “You thought you hear him scream.”

 

He pointed a finger at Cisco, and he straightened his posture.

 

“I- I said that, yeah.” Cisco replied.

 

“And when you three woke up in the barn, Barry was gone, and so was Cisco.” Wells said, pointing another finger at Cisco.

 

“Yes, I woke up before them and I realized Barry was missing, so-” Cisco stated and was cut off by Wells, “So you went looking for him.”

 

Wells sat down on the corner of the desk and looked at the four. Cisco nodded his head, “That’s what happened.”

 

Wells bit his bottom lip and also nodded, “I got that. So what’s up? Was this a slumber party, or…?”

 

Cisco bit back, “Is this an interrogation?”

 

Wells shook his head, “No, just a routine follow-up.” There was a sweet second of silence before he chuckled.

 

“Why did you guys all fall asleep?” He asked. Tommy shook his head, “I guess we were tired.”

 

Wells tilted his head and looked at him, “Tired? Really.”

 

He looked at Oliver, then Roy. “Is that how you remember it, Roy?” Upon hearing his name, he was brought back to reality and his eyes widened.

 

“Yeah.” Roy responded.

 

“Yeah, you guys were tired.” Wells said, a bit of disbelief and sarcasm in his voice.

 

“Look, we’ve told you everything we know,” Cisco objected, “just like we did the night he went missing.”

 

Wells nodded his head and looked at the paper in his hands, “I know, and you see, the thing is, it’s almost what you said last year,” He looked at the four, “almost like it was rehearsed.” The four didn’t reply, they just avoided his gaze and sighed.

 

“Like Cisco said,” Tommy spoke up, “We’ve told you everything we know.”

 

Wells smiled and nodded. He admits it, these four were stubborn, but he was going to crack them. He  _will_  find out what happened that night.

 

* * *

 

The whole interrogation, as they called it in their heads, lasted about an hour. They were all not sitting at lunch together, with Tommy and Cisco on one side with Roy and Oliver in the other.

 

“He knows we’re lying.” Tommy claimed. He was afraid they would get arrested for lying.

 

“Lying is not a crime.” Roy argued.

 

“It is when you’re giving false statements to the police.” Cisco informed him, “it’s called obstruction of justice.”

 

Roy scoffed, “Oh, please! We lied about drinking. But the truth that matters is we don’t know anything about what happened to Barry that night.”

 

Cisco disagreed with him, “We also know about someone who might have wanted to hurt him.”

 

Oliver spoke up, breaking his silence, “We should have told the police the truth about  Eddie’s accident the night it happened.”

 

Roy shrugged his shoulder, “ _I_ wanted to, remember?”

Tommy sighed, “We had a chance to do more than just tell the truth. We had a chance to stop Barry.”

 

Cisco raised his arms in defense, “But we didn’t. And telling the police now about what happened to Eddie isn’t going to make him see again. It’ll just ruin our lives.”

 

This caused a silence between them, they were all filled with guilt. They should have stopped Barry. There were tapping noises on the floor like in the restaurant after Barry’s funeral, and Roy looked to see who it was near the entrance of the cafeteria. His eyes were wide open as he saw who it was.

 

“Oh, my god, he’s back in school too?” He exclaimed.

 

They all turned around to see who it was, and saw Eddie wearing the same sunglasses from before and holding a tray of his lunch food while tapping his cane on the floor. There was two students who were messing around and bumped into Eddie, and he had to cower in fear at the unseen intruder.  Tommy looked at his peers before standing up to talk to Eddie. It looked like he was searching for an empty seat, so why not sit at their table?

 

“Eddie?” He asked, and Eddie smiled, “Hey, it’s Tommy. Do you… want to come sit with us?”

 

Eddie hesitated before agreeing, “Sure.” Tommy grabbed his lunch tray, “Okay” and Eddie thanked him.

 

Eddie put a hand on his shoulder, and Tommy walked him to an empty seat. Oliver scooted over to his right, giving an empty chair for Eddie. “So you’re gonna be between Roy and Oliver, and Cisco’s right across from you.”  He placed the tray down, and Eddie sat down.

 

“Thank you.” He sweetly said, and Tommy went around to his own chair.

 

“So, this would be Barry’s chair, right?” He teased.

 

He remembers the old lunch table the five of them ruled. It was the table near the window, perfect for sunlight and fresh air since a door was right next to it. Barry would be surrounded by the four of them, him being in the middle. Like a throne, just for Barry Allen.

 

“No. We’re not even sitting at that table.” Oliver informed him, while also laughing. The four of them were uneasy and uncomfortable. The guilt was too much for them. Thanks a lot, Tommy.

 

“You know,” Eddie said, “he came to visit me in the hospital after the accident.” The four of them were shocked with the information. Barry despised Eddie, why would he be visiting him? To threaten him?

 

“Barry did?” Cisco exclaimed.

 

“Mm-hm.” Eddie replied back. “Everyone misunderstood Barry, but I knew exactly who he was.” He said, with a smile on his face.

 

Cisco looked at him in confusion. “When did you get back, Eddie?” He asked. “We heard that you were in Philadelphia, a school for the… visually impaired.”

 

Eddie leaned forward and chuckled, “You can say ‘blind’, Cisco.” He nodded his head, “It’s okay. It’s not a dirty word.”

 

With that, he grabbed his orange juice and took a sip. The table was… quiet. Very much unlike in the past, Eddie swore he saw the five of them laughing every second.

 

“Wow,” Eddie exclaimed, “It’s quiet.” He leaned to his side and whispered, “You guys used to be the fun table.” They couldn’t respond though, not with the guilt riding them up. Eddie was acting weird, like a happy weird.

“What happened to you boys?” He chuckled, asking another sip of his drink.

 

The four of them then revisited the night of Eddie’s accident.

 

*Flashback*

The five of them were laughing, being energetic as they swapped clothes in Oliver’s bedroom. It was a sleep over, another one that they’ll never forget, and since they all just came back from shopping, they poured all their stuff that they bought on top of Oliver’s bed and passed it around to try on. There was a huge pile of shirts, tank tops, hats, new shoes, and even some accessories like watches and bracelets. They were throwing clothes left and right and putting them on, seeing how they fit. Barry confined them to do this. If they were going to be in Barry’s group, then they would be the best dressed and the best groomed. He wouldn’t be friends with a bunch of slobs. Roy picked up a blue tank top and held it in front of Cisco. He gasped and knew immediately he tried to put it on. Barry grabbed a black shirt and held it in front of his body, and made a duck face as he goofed off.

 

“That’s so hot!” Roy exclaimed, looking at Oliver trying on a new hat.

 

Barry took of his shirt and put a red shirt on. Oliver took a quick glance at Barry, he saw his tan abs and light muscles, and he kept that memory in the back of his head for future purposes. Roy noticed Oliver was staring, and he bumped his elbow with him, jolting Oliver back to earth. Roy gave him a teasing look and raised his eyebrows. Oliver only blushed and said he was looking at the shirt Barry was wearing. Barry looked at himself in Oliver’s mirror, and smiled. God, he was so hot. However, the mirror was facing the window, so they could see whatever was in the window in the reflection. His smile diminished in a flash and he was filled with rage.

 

He angrily shouted, “I see you!” and walked over to the big window.

 

He pushed Tommy and Cisco over and banged his hands on the window.

 

“Oh, my god, I can’t believe it!” Barry harshly yelled. He turned to his friends and his face was filled with anger.

 

The atmosphere in the room changed to grim. “Who was it, Barr? What did you see?” Oliver asked, concern  and confusion in his voice.

 

“She was in that tree, spying on us!” Barry snapped, “I am so creeped out!”

 

They looked through the window and saw nothing but bushes and trees.

 

“Who was it?” Cisco asked.'

 

“It was the perv, Cynthia Cavanaugh!” Barry exclaimed, his face was completely red now. Roy was sure he saw steam coming from his ears.

 

“Are you sure?” Tommy questioned, and Barry seemed to grow angrier by the second.

 

“Yes, I’m sure! She was right there!” He looked at the others in disgust, “I bet she all saw us naked.” The disgust reached the others and they were all shocked.

 

“Should we tell someone?” Tommy asked, unsure how to handle the situation.

 

Barry looked at them with uncertainty.

 

“I mean we could.” He hesitated, but an idea came to him.

 

“But I have a better idea.” He smirked, looking at all four of them.

 

It was the Fourth of July, and so fireworks spread through the sky. It was a perfect night to get revenge. They were all sneaking through the trees that separated Oliver’s house from Cynthia’s. He lived in a rich neighborhood, so the houses were humongous and there were multiple amount of space separating each house. They cut though the backyard and through the trees to the side door of Cynthia’s garage.

 

“Are we sure she’s not in there?” Tommy asked, hesitant to pull of Barry’s revenge.

 

“She’s  _not_ , okay?” Barry snapped back, and continued walking. “You’ve got the lighter, right, Cisco?” He asked.

 

Oliver reached up to him and put his hand on his arm. “Let’s wait a second.” He said, but Barry yelled back, “What, Oliver?!”

 

“I don’t want to do this.” He admitted, and Barry gave him an annoyed look.

 

“Fine. Go back. You’re on your own.” Barry huffed.

 

“Okay, maybe Oliver’s right,” Tommy interfered, “We should just call the cops. They’ll take care of it.”

 

Barry looked at the four of them, “Where’s the fun in that?” He asked, smirking.

 

They all stood there silent, and Barry seemed frustrated with them.

 

"Boys, Cynthia Cavanaugh is a freak, and we need to teach her a lesson. If she thinks she can come and spy on us, while we’re in your bedroom, Oliver, she needs to know her little domain is no longer a safe little hideout.” He squinted at Oliver before calming his anger down a bit. “I mean, who knows what she does in there all day, that little freak.” He spat out.

 

Cisco crossed his arms and asked, “Are you sure that it was Cynthia?”

 

Barry growled at him, “Yes! And it’s a stink bomb, for God’s sakes! We’re not nuking the place! Now let’s do it.”

 

He walked to the side door of the garage and the boys followed with.

 

He turned around, “Give me the lighter.”

 

The four of them stood frozen again, before Cisco walked over to him and reached into his pocket. He pulled out the lighter, and placed it in Barry’s hand. He opened the lighter and lit the stink bomb, and quietly opened the door. He looked around to make sure no one was there, and tossed it inside. He looked around again before quickly shutting the door as he saw someone inside the house.

 

“Let’s get out of here.” He commanded them, and they all ran.

 

They ran to the driveway and back onto the street to Oliver’s house, but an explosion behind them caught their attention.It happened in an instant. They heard an explosion and heard a loud gasp that sounded like a scream from inside. They all gasped in shock and turned around to see the windows of the garage broken and shattered on the ground, and a fire burning inside. They saw smoke erupt from inside, and they all froze in place.

 

“Barry, what did you do?!” Cisco exclaimed.

 

“We have to get out of here!” Roy shouted.

 

“C’mon! Let’s go!” Oliver yelled, and they all ran back to Oliver’s house.

 

*End of Flashback*

 

Cisco stared at himself in the reflection of Eddie’s glasses. How could he let himself be pressured into something that cost someone something so valuable? All of their phones rang, and they all snapped out of their heads. They looked down at their phones lying on the table and were hesitant to open it. They knew exactly who it came from. And their phones rang again, and Eddie reached out in front of him. Once he grabbed the phone, he held it to Cisco.

 

“Aren’t you gonna get that?” He asked, with a smile.

 

Cisco slowly reached out, and this prompted the others to grab their own phones. He grabbed the phone and looked at the others. They were all nervous, but they knew it had to be open at some point. So they all opened their phones, and read the text.

 

“If only he could see how guilty you look… -A”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cynthia's last name is gonna be Cavanaugh, okay?


	8. Don't Look Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry for the hiatus. I've experienced writer's block, and mostly because this story is basically just a copy cat version of the show. I would sit and watch the episode and pause every second to write down the dialogue just so I could replace the characters with my own. But recently, I changed my ways and decided that yes, I would be writing similar experiences the boys go through to what the girls go through in the show, but with my own style of writing and twists and turns. I've also changed a few things, starting with Nyssa and Cisco do not have tension between them ('cause originally I was going to make them kiss), Wilden is being replace with Detective Harrison Wells, Patty and Roy are not dating, Sara isn't sleeping over at Oliver's house, and Tommy and Laurel did not say goodbye to each other in the funeral and they are still together.

The bell rang, signaling for the day to begin. Cisco, Roy, and Oliver sat down into their seats, wondering where Tommy was. Helena Bertinelli was writing the topic on the board, when Winn walked in. Winn was texting on his phone, a smile on his face when he stopped at the entrance. He looked at the people sitting down, he was so sure the bell didn’t ring.

 

He turned to Helena and asked, “Am I late?”

 

Helena looked at him and asked, “It’s- it’s Winn, right?” Winn put his phone back into his pocket and smiled, “That’s right, Ms. Bertinella.”

 

The students chuckled at the name and Winn was confused.

 

“What?” He asked, unamused. That  _was_ her name right?

 

Helena held back a laugh, “Take a seat, Winn, please.”

 

Winn raised his eyebrow and walked to his seat right next to Roy.. He sat down and Roy grinned at him.

 

Roy leaned over and corrected him, “It’s “Bertinelli’ not ‘Bertinella’.”

 

Winn chuckled, “Oops.”

 

The class began, and Helena began her lesson. “If the Mockingbird represents innocence, what characters are innocent?” She passed around the papers. “Take a second. Jot down your ideas.We’ll discuss.”

 

She went back to her desk, sorting through some files when Tommy walked in. He walked straight past her, and put a piece of paper down. He sat down in his seat, and Helena rad the paper. It was the transfer paper for Tommy, and it in big red letters on the paper, it said, “DECLINED.”

 

* * *

 

 

It was nighttime, Oliver laid in bed. He was thinking about Barry, just like he always did. His phone rang, and he got up to check on it. He read the text in confusion. Was ‘A’ teasing him about Sara?

 

“Did you get a goodnight kiss? Here’s one from me. xo… -A”

 

* * *

 

 

Roy walked downstairs to find his mother cooking eggs and bacon. This was weird to Roy, the only times were he saw his mother cooking was rare.

 

“You’re cooking?” He slowly asked, wondering what special occasion it must be. “Morning.” Wells said from the dining table. He was reading a newspaper while drinking coffee. Did he sleep over? “Over-easy, okay?” He said to Ashley, and she answered back with a sigh, “Of course.” Roy looked at his mother and crossed his arms. He raised his eyebrows, and Ashley answered back by widening her eyes, implying for him not to talk about it.

 

* * *

 

 

“Okay, we’re _sure_ those shoes go with the jacket?” Roy asked Winn, walking down the parking lot of Rosewood Mall. Another shopping spree, only this time they didn’t steal anything.

 

“This sounds totally gay, but if I say you struttin’ it in that jacket and kickin’ up those shoes, I would think about doing you.” Winn replied, laughing at his own comment.

 

“And we _love_ the necklace?” Roy asked, holding up the small shopping bag.

 

“We adore it.” Winn teased.

 

Walking down the parking lot, Roy spotted Wells watching them. He stopped in his tracks and Winn looked back. He turned around and tried to comfort his best friend.

 

“Relax, you actually paid for those.” He started walking again, “Let’s go.”

 

Roy didn’t move and replied, “Um, yeah. I’ll be right back.”  
  
They walked off into seperate directions, with Roy walking to Wells and Winn walking to his car. Roy crossed his arms as he approached Wilden.

 

“Are you spying on me?” He asked, glaring at the detective. “Just doing my job.” Wells said, shaking his head. “Look, I’ll pay for the sunglasses. I’ll pick up trash on the highway. I’ll do whatever it takes, but I want you to leave my mother alone.” Roy insisted.

 

“Look, Roy, the thing is, I don’t care if you were drinking the night Barry went missing. What I care about is you and your pretty little friends knowing who killed him.” Wells replied, shocking Roy with the last part of the sentence. Wells thinks they know who killed Barry?

 

“What?” Roy asked, squinting his eyes.

 

“Your mom may be hot, Roy, but she’s not hot enough to make that go away.” Wells replied, smirking. Roy couldn’t find any words to say that would sum up the whirlwind of emotions he was feeling right now.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Inside Jitters, Oliver leaned against the window still. He was seated at a small table, drinking coffee by himself near the large window of the cafe. He rested his arms on the window still, listening to the rain hitting the window. He looked down at his wrist, and there was the bracelet Barry had given to him. A tear traveled down from his face as he relived the moment he had received the gift.

 

*Flashback*

It was a weekend, and of course the posse was all together again. They were inside Jitters, sitting at a table near the big window. They were all laughing from something Tommy had said, and Barry decided it was the perfect time to give them their gifts.

 

“I got you guys something.” He spoke up, and took out the little pouches he had. He placed the correct pouches in front of his friends.

 

“What’s the occasion?” Cisco asked, smiling as he took a sip of his lemonade.

 

“You’ll see. Open ‘em.” Barry said, opening his own pouch. They all took the pouches and opened them. They pulled out the blue bracelets, with their own names written in big white letters. “We’ll be friends forever.” Barry smirked.

 

Oliver’s heart melted at the gift. It was a simple gesture but in his own world, it meant everything to him. He put it on, and Barry observed him as he sat across from each other. An idea came to his mind, and he smirked at it.

 

“Can you put mine on for me, Ollie?” Barry asked, holding out his wrist and bracelet.

 

Oliver blushed and reached for his wrist. The skin-t-skin contact made Oliver flush, and he slowly clipped the bracelet together. Barry smirked as he watched Oliver blush red; he knew how he made the other feel. He always loved to tease Oliver. The lingering touches, the revealing clothes whenever Oliver was around, the way he acted all smugly around him just to tease him. After the bracelet was clipped on, he pulled back and gave him a bright smile.

 

*End of Flashback*

 

Oliver knew one day he would have to let go of Barry. Let go of the thought the boy would have loved him back. Let go of the imagination he played in his mind where the boy did love him back and they would live happily ever after. He knows he should move on if he wanted to continue with his life. Maybe he would get his happily ever after, but not with the boy he loved. He knows he’ll move on someday. But not right now. Right now, he needed the thought of Barry to get him through the struggle of his everyday life until he is finally happy. He’ll let go eventually, but… not right now.


End file.
